


Demon

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [314]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dark, Demon Dean Winchester, Evil Dean Winchester, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff





	Demon

Dean was grateful that he was a demon now.

That pesky soul was gone, and freeing him from all the inhibitions he had before.

_You can’t fuck Sammy. He’s your brother._

_Don’t do it. You’ll regret it._

_You’ll be sick. Twisted._

Dean didn’t care anymore. ‘Twisted’ seemed to be his middle name now-a-days.

Of course, Sammy never had any interest being involved with Dean like that. And Sam had made that clear so many years ago.

But Dean just didn’t give a damn anymore.

So, he leaned against the wall, watching Sam eat. It had been easy to slip the drugs in while Sam’s back was turned.

Sam chewed down the food and a smirk appeared on Dean’s face.

Dean walked over, the smirk staying. Sam thought that he had the upper hand on Dean, keeping him in the bunker, trying to figure out how to turn Dean back.

“Like dinner Sammy?” Dean asked, perching up on the table. Dean lifted his food and started toeing at Sam’s crotch.

“Dean!” Sam jerked back.

“What, Sammy? Keeping me cooped up here isn’t good.” Dean’s smirk grew, and he licked at his lips.

“Stop.” Sam said. “We’ve been through this before, and I’ll say it now. No.”

“Fine.” Dean said, hopping off the table and moving to the other side.

He continued to watch Sam eat, and he could tell when the drugs were taking effect.

“Dean?” Sam asked, eyes blinking rapidly. His hand shook as he tried to take a hold of his beer. “The fuck did you do?” Sam grunted, slowly pressing the palm of his hand against his head.

“Just a little concoction I figured out while I’ve been held up by you.” Dean said. “Demon’s gotta let out his sexual tendencies somewhere.”

“No.” Sam groaned, trying to get up. He stumbled, and Dean moved quickly, catching Sam before he fell.

“Let’s get you back to your room, Sammy. And how about we take a look at what’s under those pesky articles of clothing?”

Dean picked Sam up with ease, watching him try to struggle in his arms.

“Hey…Sammy, I’m gonna take care of you. Always have. Always will.” Dean said, walking out with his brother in his arms.


End file.
